


Wisconsin, for All Eternity

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Askewniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wishes he could make things better for Bartleby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisconsin, for All Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inveigler

 

 

Wisconsin. For all eternity. 

If only She'd let us jerk off, you know? I've tried, you know. I've held him, and touched him, and it's not just our lack of dicks that keeps me from satisfying him. 

It's that I'm not Her. 

Not that Bartleby and God were ever... well. You know. No. But we were made to serve, and the fact that we'll never please Her again, ever... 

Oh, Bartleby. 

It's harder for him than it is for me. I'm a simple creature, really. I like fucking with people. I'd rather smite them, but I'll settle for a little chaos and mayhem instead. 

Bartleby, though, he's not like me. He's a listener. He can't not listen to how they do Her wrong, and can't not hope She comes to her senses and wants him back. 

If only She'd given us dicks, you know? At least then we'd have an outlet. 

It happened in the summer, and we lay in the tall grass beside a lake together, and he started to cry. And I kissed him, and slid my hands up under his shirt, but it was no use. He could get turned on, but he couldn't get off. Well, that was even worse, so I had to stop. 

He still smells like heaven. Like vanilla and fresh-baked bread and honey. I fucking love the way he smells. I probably smell like raining down sulfur and brimstone, or at least slightly scorched bread. 

You'd think I'd be the one pissed off at him. I mean, he talked me into abandoning my post. It's his fault we're here, not mine. But I'm not. Maybe I'm in love with him. Maybe that's the problem. Maybe She was jealous. She's always been the jealous type. 

It doesn't matter. I made my choice when I threw down my flaming sword and gave Her the finger. It's me and Bartleby, for all eternity. I only wish that didn't suck so much for him. 

 


End file.
